1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pet carriers and more particularly to such pet carriers that are multi-functional.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Doyle (U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,902) shows a pet carrier comprising a body portion, having four leg openings for the occupant's legs to extend through, and integral straps extending from opposing sides of the body portion. A pair of flexible restraining panels are attached to the body portion outwardly of the openings. A connector at the free edges of the panels detachably links them together in overlying engagement with the pet. The straps are brought together above and in spaced relation to the connector whereby the carrier is formed into a sling for the occupant with its legs protruding through the leg openings.
Nissen (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,178) shows a pet carrier having a body portion providing an opening for the pet's neck as well as two close-ended leg pockets and a shoulder strap: the two forward legs go into one pocket and the hind legs go into the other pocket. The forward and hind legs are obviously restrained within these pockets. The shoulder strap is permanently attached to and forms part of the carrier.
Kitchens (U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,486) shows a pet jacket-carrier having a flexible bag-like body member which includes a torso support portion, a neck loop 20, carrying handles 30, a rear leg support pocket 12, and a hind legs support portion. A neck brace is attached to the open forward end, and a pair of strap handles are attached to respective sides of the body member. A slit extends along the top of the body member which can be opened and closed by a zipper.
The known art carriers have many well-known deficiencies. For example, when used in a shoulder holder mode, the prior art pet devices have difficulty in maintaining above ground the animal's body in a natural, upright or standing position. This handicap is especially troublesome to the pet's handler while running or bending.
It is a general object of this invention to provide an effective, efficient, compact and multi-function pet carrier, which can be useful for a wide range of small pets, and which substantially enhances the comfort experienced by the pet and its handler during the pet carrying process, while at the same time making it relatively inexpensive to fabricate.